Bang!
Bang! is a competitive amateur sport, played with at least three players, that combines elements of firearms sports, role-playing games, and imagination to simulate the experience. The game is largely an adaptation of sports such as boffing, paintball and airsoft, which can be played in nearly any location with a great deal of open space and a varied environment. The object of the game is, based upon an honors system, for a player or team to reduce all opponents to zero from a set number of Hit Points, though there are different variations. In general play, the last individual or team still alive (still have remaining hit points) wins. If the match lasts beyond, the remaining players are unable to cause damage, or the remaining individuals run out of hit points at the same time, then the match is declared a draw. The game of Bang! was designed in 1998 by Haldan Pfleuger Smith, and Aaron, Christopher, and Matthew Olson, whose largely unchanged rules still govern the way the game is played today. Bang! is still moderated in its ruleset by Aaron and Matthew Olson, who between them have watched over or seen every match of the game to date. The game now enjoys a small but dedicated New England-based community dedicated to the discussion, play of, and passion for the game. Origins and History of Bang! The game's origins began around 1998 in West Suffield, Connecticut, and took influence from Live-Action Role-Playing Games. In the downtime between role-playing games, the idea for a game came from the idea of playing a game in a "Hunter/Hunted" style game; such a game that everyone sets out and hunts each other down. Within a few hours of designing the basic framework, the very first game came to fruition. The first and very rudimentary—though still recognizable—games of Bang! were played the very same day the idea was brought to the group. Hit points, dodging, and weapon types were all present right from the very first game played. While very new to the players, the rules proved solid and to the four starting members, the game was a great success. After playing a couple of rounds of the game, abilities were developed to further deepen the mechanics of the game. Since the game's creation, the basic and original rules remain unchanged; however, many new abilities and game mechanics have been added over the years as the community slowly grew larger. At present, only two of the original creators of the game (Aaron and Matthew Olson) still play regularly and oversee the games, maintain the rules, and recruit people to keep the game's interest and appeal. Rules and Gameplay Matches of “Bang!” are played by a varying number of players for any number of matches, regardless of the game type. The primary goal of the game in most game types is to take everyone else out of the match and be the last person standing. While there are various different rule sets for the various match types of the game, the most basic game rules and mechanics remain intact, allowing for variation while still holding true to the most basic guidelines. The Honor System of Bang! The game of Bang! is played under the precept that everyone must follow the rules of respect and proper conduct within the game. Everyone must play honestly and abide by the rules to the best of his or her ability. If this cannot be done by all players, then the game can not be played properly and the game will lose most of its entertainment value. Honesty is the most important aspect of the game; without the honesty of the players, the game will not be able to be played fairly and in the intended and balanced way. Knowledge of the game mechanics is very important as well. A knowledge of the rules and the way they work in relation to the game is vital to the player in knowing how to play the game correctly, and to settle any disputes quickly so that the game can continue and maintain the fast-paced nature of any typical match. The important aspects of the game are easier to follow as the player gains more experience in play; as the player engages in more matches, he will be able to better understand how the game works and conduct him or herself properly. Gameplay Mechanics The four vital gameplay mechanics of any game type are: *Hit Points *Actions *Weapons, and *Abilities Each is integrated into the game at large and each must be explained in relation to one another. With the exception of abilities, the game mechanics must remain intact. Abilities, because they do not affect the basic rules in a meaningful way, are completely optional in a game. Hit Points Hit Points, Health, or HP, is the gauge of a person's remaining ability to continue playing in a match. When an player loses all of his or her hit points in a match, the person is no longer to act within the game until the next match. In most game types, unless specified otherwise, every player begins a match with ten (10) hit points. As the game continues, various attacks from opponents will bring down the players' Hit Points until only one person remains with any amount of hit points. Actions Actions are the main method of engaging and interacting with other players in game matches. Unless otherwise noted, all players have two (2) actions. If all actions are expended, then the player may not use actions for any purpose. If all actions are expended, a player must count to three (3) before he or she regains his or her actions and is allowed to use more actions. A Three-Count must be counted (quietly or aloud) by a Mississippi count—meaning, the count must be counted, "One-Mississippi, Two-Mississippi, Three-Mississippi". As soon as the third "Mississippi" ends, then actions are regenerated and the player may use his or her actions again. In the game, there are two types of actions. Attacking Attacks are an action that allows the player to inflict damage on the player's opponents. Attacks use a varying number of actions based upon the type of weapon and the number of shots that can be fired with said weapon. For example, a weapon with a fire rate of one shot per action (1/action) only fires one shot per action, for a total of two shots if all actions are used. An attack upon another player is carried out by calling out the name of another player, followed by the word "Bang!". *Single Shot **"Name Bang!" *More than One Shot **With more than one shot, the name of the target must be called, followed by the number of "Bang!s" corresponding to the number of shots fired. **For three shots, for example: "Name Bang Bang Bang!" The target of the attack must be within line of sight; if another player cannot be seen, then they cannot be attacked. If a player uses all actions to dodge in a turn, then the individual cannot attack any players until actions are regenerated. Dodging Attacks are a type of action that allows the player to avoid attacks from the player's opponents. Dodges use only one action and can only be used to dodge one "Bang!" from any player. A dodge can only be performed if the player still has actions left. A dodge is performed by the active movement of the player; that is, in order to dodge, it must look like the player is actively trying to avoid an attack. However, attacks from behind may not be dodged and the user must take the damage from an attack from behind. Should a player either be attacked from behind, be attacked without dodging, or be attacked without actions, the user must take the first hit received by an opponent's attack. Important to note, infinite dodge (inability to be hit) is granted to a person behind cover. A person completely hidden behind covered A person may only dodge once for each action he has remaining (for example, if a player has two actions, he may only dodge twice if he chooses not to attack). Once all actions are gone, if shot at the player must take the damage from the attack. However, if hit, the user only takes damage from the first shot that hits him, and only one shot in a round. If a player uses all actions to dodge or attack in a turn, then the individual cannot dodge any players' attacks until actions are regenerated. Combinations of Actions The following are all available combinations for attacks in an instance of a player with two actions: *Attack, Attack *Attack, Dodge *Dodge, Attack *Dodge, Dodge If all actions are expended, then a player may not perform more actions until actions regenerate (after a three-count). Weapons Abilities